In a networked environment, the length of time for packets to travel from a source to a destination can vary for many reasons, including delays due to routers, communication, media, and the like. Although attempts have been made to determine latency and latency jitter through use of remote monitoring devices (RMONSs) and the like, such efforts have generally been unsatisfactory. It is desirable to make such measures in an accurate and precise manner.